In wireless communication technologies, DC-HSDPA (Dual-Cell HSDPA, dual-cell high speed downlink packet access) is a carrier method launched by 3GPP (The 3rd Generation Partnership Project, the 3rd generation partnership project) in 2008. An existing single-carrier receiving device is shown in FIG. 1, where 1 is an antenna, 2 is a down-converter, 3 is a 5M analog-domain low-pass filter, and 4 is a 5M digital-to-analog converter, and therefore, in data transmission, downlink bandwidth can be increased by utilizing more carrier resources, so as to obtain a higher data transfer rate.
The DC-HSDPA means that two adjacent carriers use the same band to transmit downlink data. In the data transmission, data transmission has to be performed in the DC-HSDPA by using the same band, so if a band is idle and cannot be made full use of, the rate of data transfer is lowered. To further take full advantage of a carrier of the idle band, the 3GPP launched DB-DC-HSDPA (Dual-Band Dual-Cell HSDPA, dual-band dual-cell high speed downlink packet access) in 2009. The DB-DC-HSDPA utilizes the idle band to expand the DC-HSDPA from two continuous carriers of the same band to two carriers of two different bands. As shown in FIG. 2, 5 is a splitter, and after being received by an antenna, a signal is divided into two paths through the splitter and each carrier has an independent receiving chain. In addition, although such a dual-carrier receiver mechanism can be further extended into more carriers directly, each carrier has an independent receiving chain likewise.
In the existing DB-DC-HSDPA, a carrier of each band has an independent receiving chain, so the receiving of a carrier signal of each band needs one independent analog-to-digital converter, that is, a plurality of analog-to-digital converters needs to be arranged in one receiving device, and when the plurality of analog-to-digital converters works at the same time, power consumption of the receiving device is high.